Diario de nuestras fantasías
by Nitsuji
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando se fantasea entre compañeros? ¿Será sano masturbarse con la imagen de tu amigo? Esto y otras cosas incómodas, estan pasando los miembros del club de natación Iwatobi y uno que otro conocido externo. Sueños mojados, fantasías calientes, pensamientos sucios... ¿en que terminará esto? (One shots. No hay historia)
1. Toxic

Era un nuevo día. Como de costumbre, Makoto tendría que pasar a casa de Haru para obligarlo a salir de la bañera y arrastrarlo para ir a la escuela.  
Bajo por las escaleras que recorría diariamente para dirigirse al hogar de Haruka, uno de sus mejores amigos y ¿Para que negarlo? También era su inspiración, por que siempre lo orillaba a probar cosas nuevas.  
Posiblemente también por eso le gustaba tanto. Lo que más lo atraía de el era esa personalidad malditamente despreocupada que poseía y la gran capacidad de nadar con el corazón.

Cada que Makoto lo veía nadar, se sonrojaba sin mas, cayendo así sobre el las incomodas preguntas de Nagisa:  
"-Mako-chan ¿pasa algo?"  
"-Mako-chan ¿verdad que Haru-chan es increíble nadando?"

Ante esto, Makoto solo se limitaba a sonreír mientras asentía en silencio.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacar de su mente esos pensamientos y siguió con paso firme hasta su destino. Al divisar la casa de Haru a lo lejos, tuvo un presentimiento.

-Como si hoy fuera a ser diferente a los demás- dijo para si mismo y río irónicamente, mientras tocaba la puerta. Sin embargo, nadie le abrió o le respondió- Es tiempo de entrar por atrás de nuevo. Camino hacia la puerta de atrás y entro a la casa, sin ver a Haru. -Vamos ¿otra vez estas metido en la bañera?

Se dirigió a la puerta del baño y abrio; como era de esperarse, Haruka estaba dentro de ella.

-Es tiempo de ir a la escuela, flojito- saludo Makoto dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Como entraste?- replico Haru con una voz de pocos amigos (como siempre).  
-Oh, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- bromeo Makoto.  
-Lo siento, Hola.  
-La puerta de atras estaba abierta.  
-Mierda... olvide cerrarla otra vez.  
-En fin, hablaba en serio, debemos ir a la escuela y después a entrenar- levanto los brazos emocionado.  
-Antes... Hare algo de desayunar ¿Quieres?- la inesperada invitación de su amigo, dejo al castaño completamente sorprendido. El nunca le ofrecía ni siquiera agua cuando iba por el.  
-Ah... claro.  
-No tardare.- despreocupado, salio de la bañera. Makoto nunca se inmutaba de verlo allí, ya que sabia que siempre traía puesto su bañador.

De pronto, volteo a ver a Haru, debido al ruido del agua, pero esta vez, el no llevaba puesto su bañador igual que siempre; esta vez si estaba desnudo. Inconscientemente, Makoto se le quedo viendo, repasando con su mirada cada detalle del cuerpo del otro chico. Sus abdominales, bien, excelentemente bien trabajadas, sus marcados brazos y músculos del torso. Sin darse cuenta, había bajado su vista hasta la entrepierna del otro chico, donde se hallaba su miembro. Sintió sus mejillas arder al divisar cuan grande era lo que le colgaba a Haru entre las piernas. Retiro rápidamente su vista.

-¿Quieres un poco de caballa?  
-A...h y-yo, bueno…  
-¿Que te pasa?  
-Creo que hace frío aquí  
-Preparare te caliente.- dijo mientras se ponía el boxer.  
-Gracias- le dirigió otra sonrisa.

Una vez que Haru salio, Makoto bajo la mirada hacia sus propios pantalones, donde, al parecer, empezaba a tener problemas. Trato de no darle importancia y también salio, aunque, al poco tiempo se arrepintió, ya que Haru se encontraba vistiendo solo un boxer y colocándose un delantal, imagen que a Makoto le pareció sexy.

-Espero y tenga piña por aquí- Haru se doblo para ver hacia dentro del refrigerador, dándole al chico de los ojos verdes una clara vista a su trasero, mismo al que en un momento, le dieron ganas de entrar en el.- ¡Mira esto! Solo tengo frutillas- dijo en tono un tanto molesto.

Makoto solo río. De repente, empezó a sonar en el reproductor de música la cancion 'Toxic' y Makoto se quedo paralizado.

-¿Que pasa?  
-Nada, es solo que no pense que te gustara Britney Spears.  
-Oh, en realidad, esa lista de reproduccion la guardo Gou, no yo.  
-Ah...  
-Aunque en realidad, me se la letra.  
-Mientes.- replico Makoto entre risas.  
-¿Quieres ver?  
-Puedes intentarlo.

Sin mas, Haruka empezó a cantar en un perfecto ingles, pero sin querer, empezó también a bailar de forma sensual, cosa que dejo a su amigo sin habla. Camino con esos movimientos hacia Makoto, quien empezaba a ponerse tenso. (escuchen la canción para dar el ambiente e.e xD watch?v=LOZuxwVk7TU)

-Baby give me it. You're dangerous. I'm loving it.  
-Haru yo...  
-Shh- coloco su dedo en la boca de Makoto.  
-¿¡Que crees que...!?  
-Shhh- deslizo su dedo sobre los labios del otro chico.  
-¿Me estas ukeando?  
-No te estoy ukeando- dijo Haru pícaro.  
-¿Semeando?  
-Tampoco- metió su dedo en la boca del chico. Estaban muy cerca- Adivina.  
-¿Sukeando?- contesto nervioso.  
-No. Si no adivinas, me voy a dirigir a otro lado.  
-¿B-Bareando?  
-No- bajo su dedo al cuello de su amigo- empiezo a creer que lo haces a propósito.  
-¡C-claro que no!  
-¿Que mas se te ocurre?- dirigió su dedo al trabajado torso de Makoto.  
-¿Violando?- soltó una risa y se acerco al oído del oji verde.  
-No, te estoy provocando- replico mientras acorralaba a su amigo contra la pared y deshacía el nudo de la corbata.  
-¿Que...?  
-Shh, tienes que disfrutar.- le susurro en su oído con voz provocativa- Te voy a hacer lo que yo quiera.  
-H-haru...  
-Shhh- le amarro las manos con su misma corbata, después, empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Acerco un platón con frutillas. Puso una contra el torso ya desnudo de Makoto y empezó a comerla, asegurándose de que su lengua rozara contra la piel del chico, cada vez mas caliente.

-Amo las frutas- dijo con voz insinuativa, mientras volvía a colocar su dedo en el torso de Mako, quien veia todo, totalmente sorprendido y con la temperatura corporal en aumento. Volvió a acariciarlo y empezaba a bajar mas su dedo. -Bien, creo que ya fuiste torturado- le desato las manos- pero aun falta lo mejor- le coloco la corbata a manera de venda en los ojos.

Makoto por su parte, estaba nervioso y avergonzado, tenia ganas de salir corriendo, pero le encantaba lo que Haru estaba haciendo. El dedo de Haruka estaba bajando cada vez mas, cuando de pronto, sintió

que el dedo del pelinegro estaba en el borde de su pantalón.

-¡Oye! ¡N-no te pases!  
-Ay por Dios- el chico sometido empujo sus manos y las quito de esa área, sin embargo, importándole poco, Haru las volvió a colocar en el mismo lugar, esta vez, desabrochando el botón.  
-¡Haru!- jadeaba desesperado y con los ojos vendados- ¿¡Que vas a hacerme!?

El chico de ojos azules se dirigió a su oído de nuevo, susurrándole despacio

-Ya te dije que lo que yo quiera.- dicho esto, bajo el cierre de la prenda, misma que bajo hasta los muslos de Makoto.- ¿Que es esto? En verdad estas cachondo- dijo rozando el creciente bulto que se desarrollaba en la ropa interior del chico acorralado.  
-N-no digas eso...- gimió  
-Solo describo lo que veo, cosa que por cierto, les encanta a mis ojos.- volvió a tocar.  
-Deja esto como esta...- apenas pudo pronunciar palabra.  
-Pero ya esta duro...- esas palabras pusieron tanto a Makoto, que cambio su perspectiva.  
-Entonces creo que deberías hacer algo.  
-¿Ah?- se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de ánimo del otro chico: de sumiso a dominante.  
-Toca. Aquí hay algo duro como roca y que solo se derrite cuando se coloca al fuego de tu boca, muy dentro de tu boca, con presión de tu boca.  
-¡Makoto!- dijo el chico totalmente excitado por lo que acababa de oír.

-Deja de hablar y haz algo al respecto.  
-Como tu ordenes. El chico libero al miembro del otro, dejándolo al aire y lo comenzó a lamer de arriba a abajo y despues, en forma circular, la punta, area que mordio suavemente haciendo que el otro chico enloqueciera de placer.

-¡Haruka! Despacio... esa zona es demasiado sensible  
-Perdón.- continuaba en lo suyo.  
-¡Ngh! No-no te det...engas.  
-No esta en mis planes hacerlo- continuo metiéndolo en su boca.  
-¡Haru! ¡Muévete! ¡Sácalo de tu boca!  
-¿Por que?  
-Me voy a v-ve...nir  
-Hazlo.  
-¡No! ¡No quiero! No en tu... boca.  
-Vamos, lo quiero todo...- mordisqueo de nuevo y pronto sintió los líquidos de Makoto dentro de el.  
-Mierda...- tapo su cara con las manos  
-Oh si.- se levanto y empezó a hablar, sin embargo, la imagen empezaba a verse difusa.

Makoto abrió los ojos y descubrió que toda esa escena erótica había sido parte de un sueño mojado, así que tuvo que hacerse cargo el solo.

-¡Joder! Es la tercera vez en la semana…

Capitulo terminado el 19 de marzo de 2014.  
A las 10:44:20 p.m.

-Nitsuji :3

P.D: Yo sé que son pervertidas e.e y si eres chico, supongo que lamento el trauma xDD  
P.D. 2: Entre capitulo y capitulo, no va a haber una secuencia. Son solo pequeños one-shots, emm, como decirlo ¿Calientes? :P


	2. Partition

¡Holi, cositas mías! Ha llegado un nuevo capitulo maravillosamente celiente de Free! (?)  
Saben que soy una tipa a la que le gusta que pongan música mientras leen xD así que esta vez será: *Tambores(?)*  
Partition de Beyoncé )o)  
Ya que está claro eso, ¡A leer! xD c:

* * *

-¡Nagisa-san! ¡Dese prisa por favor!  
-Hai, hai ya voy Rei-chan.  
-Llegaremos tarde a la reservación.  
-Lo sé.  
-No quiero perderla.

Hace poco, Nagisa y Rei se habían vuelto aún más unidos. El día de hoy, iban a asistir a una cena con Haru y Makoto para festejar un triunfo en las nacionales. Antes de eso, habían pasado una serie de cosas un tanto extrañas, como sí se gustaran.

*Flash Back*

-Rei ¿Tienes jabón?- estaban en las duchas después de entrenar.  
-N-nagisa...  
-¿Dime?  
-E-estas desnudo…  
-Obvio. Estamos en las duchas ¡Daaa!  
-Pe...ro  
-¿Tienes el jabón o no?- Nagisa rió fuertemente.  
-¿P-por qué te ríes?  
-Es bastante chusco verte nervioso.  
-Mentira- estaba sonrojado a más no poder.  
-No te preocupes, así me gustas mucho más.- le guiñó un ojo y se fué a bañar, dejando a Rei completamente confundido.

*Fin Flash Back*

Al cabo de un rato, Nagisa finalmente estaba listo. Llevaba puesto un traje que le sentaba muy bien e incluso lo hacía lucir como un adulto.  
-Vaya...  
-¿Qué?- contestó con una risa burlona.  
-Te ves bien con traje.  
-¿De veras?  
-Sí- se acercó a su oído y le susurró- aunque en realidad, te verías mucho mejor sin nada encima- le mordió la oreja.  
-R-rei- su cara estaba caliente. Bueno, su cara y otras partes.  
-¿Vamos?- tenía un tono seductor.  
-Va...mos.

¿Por qué tan de pronto Rei se portaba así? ¿Por qué le gustaba que actuara de esa forma? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué sentía mojada la entrepierna?

No lo sabía. Pero una cosa era segura: le seguía encantando el peligro.

-Sube al auto.  
-¿Podemos esperar un poco más para irnos? Aún es temprano.  
-No.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No quiero quedarme aquí a solas contigo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Sí me quedo aquí contigo, no aguantaré y te quitaré la ropa para hacerte mío.  
-¡Maldito pervertido!- estaba muy sonrojado, por segunda ocasión.

...

Llegaron al restaurante. Todo el camino no habían hablado. Nagisa estaba demasiado avergonzado por las cosas que Rei le había dicho. Y por su parte, Rei estaba feliz de haberse cobrado las varias que el le había hecho.

-¿Quieres acaso que te abra la puerta?- le dijo Rei.  
-¿Qué?  
-Es que llevo como cinco minutos diciéndote que ya te bajes.  
-Perdona, no te había oído

. -Me queda claro. Ahora, fuera del auto.- ante esto, Nagisa le sacó la lengua de manera juguetona.- Deberías poner esa lengua en otro lado.  
-¿Ah? ¿En donde?- Rei se acercó de nuevo a su oreja.  
-Mi entrepierna es una excelente opción.  
-¡R-rei! No voy a satisfacer tus bajos deseos.  
-Vuelve a decir bajos deseos. Tú boca se ve provocativa cuando lo pronuncia.  
-¡Deja ya de acosarme!- bajó del auto casi corriendo.  
Definitivamente no podía continuar así. Pero Rei se las pagaría y muy caro.

Ingresaron al restaurante y rápidamente divisaron la mesa en la que estaban los otros dos chicos.

-¡Nagisa, Rei! ¡Por aquí!- les gritó Makoto.

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Haru-chan!  
-Buenas noches chicos.- dijo Makoto dirigiéndoles una hermosa sonrisa.  
-Hola.- contestó Haru, cortante como sólo él.  
-Buenas noches Haruka-sempai, Makoto.  
-Hola.- dijo Nagisa animoso como siempre.  
-¿Quieren empezar a cenar de una vez?  
-Yo sí. Muero de hambre.  
-Ok. ¡Disculpe!- el camarero caminó hacia ellos.  
-Dígame.  
-Queremos pedir la cena.  
-Oh, por supuesto ¿Que les apetece?  
-Yo quiero caballa.- dijo Haru y los demás rieron.- ¿Qué?  
-Nada. Yo quiero el plato número tres por favor.- replicó Makoto amable.  
-Quiero el cinco.- dijeron Rei y Nagisa al unísono.

Todos rieron alegremente y charlaron mientras llegaban sus cenas. De pronto, sin más, Rei le acarició la pierna a Nagisa de manera sugestiva, a lo que contesto con un fuerte golpe en la mano y un evidente rubor en el rostro.

-Nagisa ¿ocurre algo? - preguntó Makoto totalmente ajeno al jueguito erótico que se traían esos dos previamente.  
-Nada, sólo creo que hace calor aquí.- Rei soltó una fuerte carcajada por el comentario.  
-Sí, hace bastante calor.- cuando Rei dijo eso, acercó su mano a la parte más noble de Nagisa y la acarició.

-_¿Que hago...? No puedo permitir que esto siga pasando. Tengo que hacer que Rei las pague caras_.- dijo para sí mismo Nagisa.

De un momento a otro, ideó el plan perfecto para hacer sufrir a Rei y demostrarle que no era su juguete.

-¡Vaya!  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Uno de los botones de mi saco se cayó al suelo.  
-¿Te ayudamos a buscarlo?

-No hace falta, creo que se está debajo de la mesa. Lo encontraré rápidamente.  
-Apresúrate, los platos no tardan en llegar.  
-Seguro.

Dicho esto, se metió bajo la mesa. Su plan no podía ser descubierto, puesto que el mantel cubría todo hasta el suelo. Desde esa vista, se aseguró de que fueran las piernas de Rei, pisándolo. Este soltó un fuerte grito. Así que pidió disculpas y supo que estaba en el lugar correcto.

-Sus platos están aquí.  
-Muchísimas gracias por traerlos.  
-Estamos para servirle.  
-¡Eh! Nagisa los platos están aquí. Date prisa a encontrar el botón.  
-Ya casi lo encuentro. Subiré en un minuto.

Comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Rei y logró escuchar como el se atragantaba.

-¿Que pasa Rei?  
-Nada, creo que la comida pica un poco.  
-Y se pone más picante.- susurró pícaro Nagisa.

Abrió lentamente el cierre del pantalón de Rei y tomo el ligeramente levantado miembro de su compañero. Delineo relieves, lo exploró a su pleno gusto. Podía oír como Rei se atragantaba. En la parte de arriba de la mesa, el chico de las gafas comenzaba a tener problemas. Estaba sonrojado y apenas podía disimular el placer que el rubio le estaba proporcionando. Tenía que morder la parte interna de su mejilla para apenas lograr que sus gemidos no se distinguieran.

-¡Lo encontré!

Dicho esto, metió todo el erecto pene de Rei en su boca; asegurándose de pasar su lengua por cada centímetro de piel del otro chico.

Fue ahí cuando Rei pataleaba, tapaba su cara con las manos y ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar de placer. El chico debajo de la mesa, continuaba en lo suyo; poniendo especial cuidado para succionar la punta.  
-Rei... ¿Necesitas algo?  
-No te ves nada bien.  
-Es...toy b-bien. C...reo qu-e me due...le un po...co l-la cabe-z-za ¡Ah!

Ese pequeño grito indicaba que se había corrido en la boca de Nagisa. El cual, se aseguró de no dejar huella y tragar todo.

-¡Lo encontré! Fue algo difícil por que se resistía, pero ya aprendió que de mi nadie se burla.- dijo en una clara pero escondida indirecta para Rei.  
-Ah y ¿que es esa cosa blanca en tu saco?  
-Creo que había un poco de leche en el suelo.  
-Pero créeme que era de la mejor calidad.- replicó Rei guiñándole un ojo a Nagisa.

_Capitulo hecho el 8 de abril de 2014._  
_Terminado a las 8:57:51 p.m._

_-Nitsuji :3_

_P.D.: Perdónenme si fue corto. No ando muy bien de ánimo (sé que no les importa e.e), pero definitivamente escribir me ayuda mucho c':_  
_P.D.2: Para el capítulo de Gou... ¿con quien les gustaría que hiciera pareja? Denme sugerencias de con quien la quieren ver :D Gracias :3_


End file.
